Legend Part 3
by Thoughtless4u
Summary: My thoughts about the missing scene of Legend, the beginning of NCIS:LA. Callen/Sam


**My thoughts about the missing scene of Legend, the beginning of NCIS:LA. Please R&R! Apologies for possible grammar mistakes. **

LEGEND, PART 3

There was so much blood. The clear red fluid was flowing freely out of several holes just made in his body. It looked just like a scene from a boring party that just became interesting because several bottles of tasty, good red wine were opened simultaneously to keep all the visitors happy for a while longer. Only this time, the wine was far from aged enough and tasted like copper and salt. It wasn't his time to go yet. He still needed to find his own history, his family and the location of his heart. He still needed to feel romantic love, no matter how much love he got from his family not bound by blood. The blood that was now painting the grey and sober pavement a dark shade of red. Some blood didn't find its way to the pavement directly.. it firstly stuck to the jacket that was wrapped around the arms that so desperately holding on to him. There, the blood drops found their way towards each other until the puddle of blood was big enough that droplets of it were dripping down again, on that stupid and ugly pavement. A pavement to ordinary to die on for someone so extraordinary.

When he heard the gunshots, it took Sam a while to register the possibility that it could've been his best friend that was shot. He didn't have a full view from where he was sitting in his car because G had already gone around the corner. But after a while his NCIS instincts came boiling up.. it must've been him. The time he got a view of him he saw him still standing there, a confused look on his face while staring at his right hand, covered in his own blood. Sam stood there motionless for a second, long enough to see his partner's knees losing the fight and dangle underneath him. The way his head made towards the pavement looked like it was played in slow-motion, almost just like the registration of what happened haven't gotten as high as his brain yet. And he was probably right about that. The moment he found himself standing over the unluckiest person in the world, the bewildered look in his eyes was ever so present. He himself found his knees loosen underneath him but for him, it was a well prepared action. He felt his knees first hit the pavement hard, and the liquid gotten itself quickly absorbed into his favorite pair of jeans. When five big holes in his well-shaped body made themselves present in his eyes, Sam finally snapped out of his trance and cleared his vision and brain.

"G, you hear me? G?" Sam grabbed the man's hair with his left hand and shoved his body more towards him with his right. With his left hand, he repeatedly hit the back of G's head.

"G, stay awake okay, don't let go. I'm here, just hang on. I'm calling the paramedics now." Sam then wondered if it was him that G wanted to see the moment before he died. The guy was so closed and such a lone wolf, that one wondered if he actually liked his partner after all. But there was no time for these feelings now. Sam needed to be strong for his best friend or otherwise he wouldn't ever need his help again. He slowly saw the look in G's eyes shifting from confusing towards pain. Terrifying and excruciating pain.

"No, no, don't give in. Don't give in, friend. I need you here. The ambulance is on its way. Stay here." Sam looked straight into G's eyes, hoping his words of encouragement were helping him even so slightly. But the look he got back from him didn't change. He saw the pain building up and the hands of his friend moved underneath him.

"Don't move, you're only making it worse. Don't move, I got you." But Sam didn't even need to scream this warning towards his partner. G was simply not able to move his hands. Finally he noticed that himself, and he panicked. G panicked. His eyes grew wide and bored straight into the brown eyes of the one person he trusted the most in this world. Sam couldn't hold it any longer. Water was quickly building up in his eyes, and his vision blurred. When a droplet fell out of the corner of his right eye, he still didn't break the connection his eyes had with the baby blue eyes in front of him. He then noticed the blue ones were slowly closing and Sam knew he needed to keep him awake.

"Stay awake. Don't give in. If you do give in, I will force you to go on a date with Hetty. Seriously. Don't do it." Sam's words had effect, because the eyelids beneath him slowly opened up again, but no smile came. How much did he know that G was unable to smile no matter how hard he wanted to, because he simply didn't feel his lips anymore. Or the rest of his body. The only thing he felt was the horrifying pain coming out of several places somewhere beneath his head. Since he didn't feel any part of his body except for his nose and the slapping of his friends hand against the back of his head, he didn't know how bad he was hit. But the presence of the overwhelming sensation of being lit on fire and the red watery brown eyes floating blurry above him were an indication it was bad. Really bad. Worse than he had ever been through. He again looked up straight into the eyes of his partner, the only pair of eyes he wanted to see in these sort of situations, and slowly saw the desperate look they were holding. G felt the urge to make the big friendly bear holding him believe he was going to be okay and therefore he tried to speak up.

"Grll.." The words he was expecting to come out of his mouth ended up together with a red little fountain full of bubbles spilling out of his mouth. If only he had time to become completely scared right now, the pain became more alive and was firing up his lungs. G knew he was breathing his last breaths and it annoyed him he couldn't even speak the words he always wanted to say to his protector. More than two years he had the time to say them, but he never did. And now it was too late. Too late to tell him he never had a better friend, or a better brother. He was his brother for all that it was worth. He didn't know Sam felt the same, but he didn't care. As long as Sam knew he was like a brother to him. The big protective brother you felt so safe with you could easily bully the most popular guys in school, because it didn't matter how angry those guys would become, his brother would always be there to kick their asses. He wouldn't ask if it was his fault or not. He didn't care. He would protect him no matter what.

And now he was losing it. The blurry vision above him became even more blurry and his peripheral vision became black. The slapping on his head had stopped or so he thought. This is it. A stupid and ugly pavement played out to be his tombstone. How fitting for someone so useless and unknown to this world. After another while, the only thing remaining in his vision were the eyes of his friend. It were red eyes, now freely losing all the water they could manage to produce so quickly. The big man was crying. For him. And it felt safe. He now knew the answer to the words he wanted so badly to say to this man, but was unable to. With this satisfactory feeling, he closed his eyes, unknown to the fact his lips had just curled up into a half-crooked smile. And then he heard it.

The watery eyes saw it happening and could only reply with the same answer. Sam bowed his head, defeated, not hearing the sirens of the multiple ambulances and police cars rapidly approaching him. He had lost him. He hadn't been there for him. Sam closed his eyes, moved his right hand towards the place the biggest heart of the planet was located. A place with a bullet hole right into it, or so it seemed. His hand was soon covered in a warm, sticky bath of liquid. There's only so much blood a person could lose. He felt the last beat of G's heart underneath his fingers when he spoke the words he was sure of we're not being heard.

"I love you too, brother."


End file.
